Transformers Prime: Wings of a Robin
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Robin Summers never had the best life growing up, until she met him. Then her life changed forever, and she couldn't say she wasn't happy about it. Transformers Prime AU.
1. Prologue: Strange Encounters

_A/N: Before we do ANYTHING, let me establish two things - One, I don't own Transformers Prime. Two, this is an AU fic, meaning that it does not go along with the storyline of Transformers Prime- COMPLETELY. There is only a few major changes, as far as the series goes. _

_Disclaimers: Transformers Prime © Hasbro._

* * *

Prologue: Strange Encounters

Thirteen-year-old Robin Summers was lost. As much as she would never admit it to anybody, she was lost, in the forest, with just her messenger-bag of supplies and the clothes on her back. And she was scared.

She whimpered when she felt the ground shudder harshly._ 'What was that?'_she mentally screamed. There was a pained groaning noise, coming from up ahead. Unsurely, she walked towards the noise, and she came to a clearing that looked like something big had crashed into it. She gasped as she saw said big thing. There, in front of her, was a Giant. Metal. Robot.

It had crimson eyes that seemed to glow with fury and pain, it had very...sharp looking armor, with spikes that curled up from its shoulders, and a strange purple symbol on the center of its silver chest. There was also a strange blue substance leaking from a torn tube of some sort on the titan's neck. It was injured, and in pain.

Then, its glowing eyes flitted over exactly to where she stood, and they narrowed in disgust and suspicion. Slowly, Robin edged out of her hiding place, into the white light of the full moon.

"Um... Do you speak English?" she asked timidly. The silver robot nodded, and Robin felt pity when she saw the scars around the robot's face and mouth. "Um, do you want help?" she continued. The robot gave her a look as if to say,_ 'How can you help me?'_

"I stole some duct tape from my dad's garage. I could fix that up for you, I know how to fix broken tubes like that." she offered, pointing to the broken tube leaking the blue substance on his neck.

The robot deliberated for a few moments, before offering a clawed hand to the girl. She eagerly climbed on, rifling through her bag until she came across the large roll of Duct Tape.

"Um, could you lay on your back please?" she asked shyly. The robot complied wordlessly. "Thank you." Then, Robin pulled off her jacket, and with a blush, her black blouse. The robot gave her a questioning look as she wrapped the shirt around both ends of the broken tubing.

"The tape won't stick if this stuff covers it." Robin explained, pulling away the shirt and quickly wrapping the tape around the tube, apologizing when the robot winced.

"So..I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say you're not from Earth?" she said conversationally. The robot nodded. "Cool. Huh, I always wondered if aliens existed for real, but I didn't think they'd be robotic." Robin mused, smiling softly. Her wavy, messy honey-brown hair twisted through the air as a breeze passed through the clearing.

The robot looked at her curiously, his eyes asking her a question.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Robin Summers. Do you have a name?" The robot nodded, but didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me, its okay." she said, when the robot seemed distrusting.

Robin sighed, and began humming to ward off irritation as the tape slipped off the tubing, and she had to restart. Well, partially.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing so far out into the forest.." she murmured. "I mean, if you even _care_. Nobody else does.." Robin sighed. The robot still said nothing.

"My dad isn't the nicest person around. All I said was that I wanted to be a singer when I grew up..." she sighed, lost in her thoughts. "He didn't like that. _Not, one, bit_."

Robin went silent, and the robot seemed to notice the bruises on her arms and her cheek. There were smaller ones on the inside of her thighs, going up to where they were hidden by her shorts.

"But then, it probably wasn't the best thing to say to him while he was drunk..."

By the time Robin finished, at least half of the tape was used, and her shirt was all but ruined. But, she didn't care.

"Better? It doesn't hurt as much?" she asked hopefully. The robot nodded, gently lifting her off of his neck, and let her settle in his hand.

The robot pointed towards Robin's neck.

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. With a mechanical sigh, the robot pointed to her neck, specifically where there was a hand-shaped bruise blooming. Robin scowled.

"That's _nothing_." she said, narrowing her eyes at the robot. He made a chirring noise, pressing the subject as he brushed the tip of a clawed finger against the bruise, giving Robin a knowing look when she winced at the faintest brush. She scowled again.

"Fine, _fine_! You want to know what happened?" The robot nodded. "My dad came home drunk about six hours ago, and that isn't all that unusual. He yelled for a few minutes about nothing in particular, and out of nowhere asked me what I want to be when I'm an adult. I told him I want to be a singer. He ranted for about a minute about corrupt people corrupting singers, then he...he hit me." Silence followed the statement.

"Something tells me that's not the whole story." Robin jolted slightly as she heard the robot's gruff voice for the first time. It was rough, and deep, and she liked the way it sounded. She blushed at her train of thought. Then she grew angry at the robot.

"What do you care if I got raped?" she snapped. "Nobody else does! Sure, they say _'Tell us what's wrong, Robin'_and then they don't fucking believe me! And the people who DID believe me either died or ran away!"

The robot saw the girl's eyes glazing over with tears, before she dropped her head onto her knees, her shoulders shaking with small sobs. The robot was angry, but not at the girl. No, he was angry at whoever it was that raped her. He felt sympathy for the girl, as he had been a product of rape on his home planet.

"Do you have anybody you can go to?" he asked gently, surprising himself. Robin nodded slowly, raising her head.

"I was going to go to my Aunt, June Darby, but I got lost. She was my mom's sister, but my mom died awhile ago." she explained.

"And where does she live?" the robot asked. Robin pointed North.

"Generally, that way. There's a town a few miles in that direction, Jasper, Nevada. I've been walking for about six hours, actually. And I'm really..." Robin trailed off as her eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep in the giant robot's hand, just like that. He chuckled lightly, before going into a sleep-mode, or recharge, of his own, with Robin curled up over the purple insignia on his chest.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo, OOC-ness in the third degree, guilty as charged._


	2. Prologue 2: Transform

_Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro_

Prologue 2: Transform

When Robin awoke, she didn't know where she was, and began to panic. Until she remembered the previous night, and realized that she was still on the chest of the sleeping robot that she'd fixed who knows how many hours ago. The sun was low in the West, making it more than likely already evening.

Robin sighed; she knew that eventually, she aught to get going, so she could make it to Jasper before dark, but she was averse to moving for two reasons. One, because her bruises were beginning to throb painfully, as well as an odd itch on her chest, where her heart was. Two, because she didn't want to leave the robot. There was just this air about him that drove off the rather...unpleasant feelings threatening to overtake her Psyche, and toss her into the throughs of depression.

Chief among these thoughts was the fact that her father had raped her. _Again_. She shivered, curling into a ball on her side. The robot stirred at the small movement, his eyes -or optics- slowly flickering on.

"Hey." Robin greeted quietly as me looked to her.

"Have you contacted your family unit?" he asked. Somehow, she knew he was talking about her Aunt June. She shook her head.

"I should probably do that, and I would, but my phone is broken. _HE_ threw it against the wall when I tried calling the police." she muttered. The robot frowned.

"And how far away is this _Jasper_ you spoke of last night?" he asked. Robin shrugged.

"Maybe, two hours of a walk, headed North. From there, I can just ask around. Though, I don't know how long it would take YOU to get there. I mean, you're huge, so it would be a little less time for you, I'd guess." she rambled a little bit. The robot chuckled as she smacked her hands over her mouth to quiet herself.

"I suppose that will be the last thing I do on this planet." he thought aloud. He was going to take her to Jasper. Robin gave him a curious look.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked. He looked back down to her.

"I am departing from the planet soon, and I do not know when I will return." he said honestly. Robin looked sad at this bit of news.

"Oh.. I hope it's soon. I don't think I'd live long enough to see you again." she replied, tracing a hand over the purple insignia on his chest. The robot seemed confused by the sadness in her tone.

"Are you not supposed to find a compatible mate of your own kind?" he inquired. Robin shrugged again.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think there's anybody here that's worth it." she answered. Something about the sadness in her tone lit a fire inside the robot, something he'd never felt before, and he didn't know where it came from. It was urging him to help her, make her happier. He got an idea.

"There is one way, if you wish it." he said quietly. Robin's head snapped up, and she met the gaze of his red optics.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

_'If she knew who I really was, and what I do, she may not be so eager.'_ the robot thought to himself.

"There is a technology, that would allow you to become an...android. You would far outlive the rest of your humankind, though, were you to accept." he added the last part as a warning. Robin didn't hesitate.

"I want to be an android. There's nothing left here to hold me to the planet, other than my aunt and her son." she said instantly. The robot was surprised at the sheer determination this youngling had. Then she grimaced, scratching at the spot where her organic heart was located. As soon as the robot scanned the area, he understood why, and it shocked him.

There was a glyph of his people there, imprinted in her skin. It translated to 'Promised Mate' in his language. Well, he really didn't have a choice any longer. He had involuntarily imprinted on her, so if he ever wished to be with her, he would have to turn her into an android.

"It will not be pleasant," he said, as a last warning.

"Unpleasant isn't exactly a new experience for me." she commented dryly. "Just do it."

The robot sighed, before nodding. He lifted her off of his chest, settling her in his left hand. He put his right hand over top of it, and began the process. One of his scientists had developed a special type of nanotechnology specifically for incidences like this, and now it was being put to good use.

He heard a groan of discomfort from Robin, as the nanobots entered her body.

"That feels...strange.." she said, before falling unconscious. It didn't surprise the robot, though. During the experiments, the test subject was known to fall into a state of unconsciousness, to ensure minimal discomfort during the transformation. By nightfall, which was in little more than two hours, the transformation from organic to cybernetic would be complete.

* * *

Robin awoke once more when the transformation was complete. She felt much, _much_ different than before. She could still see the bruises that had freshly formed the night before, but they didn't hurt any longer. The strange itch where her heart was, was still there, but it was muted.

Then she took in the minute cosmetic changes. Her skin, once mottled and tanned, was a perfect white, and smooth as silk, without a trace of hair. Her hands, once rough from hard work on her family farm, were also smooth, as though she'd never worked a day in her life. One of the more surprising things she noticed was that all the traces of her unappealing baby fat she could never get rid of were completely gone, leaving a slender and toned figure behind. And the last thing that caught her attention was her face.

No longer was it acne-riddled, or scarred. It looked as smooth as though she'd only been born that day. Her once blue-lavender irises were now violet. Then came the hair. The curls were slightly less pronounced, and they were the same violet as her eyes, maybe a shade or two lighter. Her eyebrows were black, though, instead of violet.

Yes, the comparison seemed fitting; it was as though she'd been born that very day. _Reborn_.

"What do you think?"

Robin was jolted from her reverie by the sound of the robot's voice. She smiled up at him.

"I love it. Thank you." she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "Now that I'm an android, what happens?"

The robot seemed confused by the question, so she elaborated.

"What does being an android entail, other than living longer?"

"You no longer have to eat or drink, unless you wish it. The nanobots will break down any human foods you consume. You will no longer have to void waste," in other words, use the bathroom, "and your fuel cell will keep you energized, so you will not have to sleep unless you wish to do so, which my kind calls recharge." the robot explained. Robin nodded, taking it all in.

"What about mentally? I mean, like my brain?" she then asked.

"Your brain is now what I would call a processor, and it runs many times faster than even the strongest human supercomputer."

Robin grinned. "Cool. Wait, what's a fuel cell? I mean, I know what it is, but.."

The robot understood. "The fuel cell is similar to a supercharged battery. One of your human years will only use 0.01% of the cell's energy. And currently, you have two fuel cells in your frame."

The next hour or so was occupied with the robot explaining the particulars of being an android, and how to function. Though, Robin didn't notice that while they were talking, _he_ was _walking_.

* * *

"Okay, so now that's all stored in my memory, and I can just draw it all up if I get confused about any of it?"

"Yes. Now, you would like to go to Jasper?" the robot asked.

"Yes please, but you don't have to take me, unless.._you want to_?" she turned her statement into a question, sounding hopeful. The robot chuckled.

"We are already within one mile of the town, it would be redundant to leave you to walk yourself now." he said. Robin, after much inner confusion and difficulty, checked her Global Positioning System, and realized the robot was right. She giggled.

"It _would_ be kind of silly." she agreed. Then a thought came to her. "I still don't know your name..." she murmured. The robot tensed minutely. Honestly, he'd have preferred she never find out his name. Should she ever meet his enemies, she may be brought to the knowledge of the things he's done, thereby driving her away from him. She seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Again, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted to know the name of my Knight in Shining Armor." she said, the smallest of smiles on her face. The robot was once again confused, and he doubted that even if he integrated himself with the humans, that he'd ever understand their lingo.

"It's a figure of speech. In all the fairy-tales, the charming prince, or the knight in shining armor, saves the princess, or the beautiful maiden."

The robot had no reply to that, and they had just come to the edge of the town. It was well after dark now, and there were no cars along the road.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'll find a payphone somewhere, call my Aunt." Robin murmured as the robot set her on the ground. Then he had a thought.

"Robin." He didn't speak again until she turned to face him. "Though I may be absent, my soldiers will still be on the planet. Should you encounter any of them, show them this insignia." he said, and put a single finger to the skin at the base of her spine. The same insignia that he wore on his chassis was now on her lower back, with small designs on either side. It looked like a tattoo.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"So they do not attack you, in belief that you are allied with our enemy." he explained, standing to his full height. Robin nodded, and opened her mouth to speak.

"So...will I ever see you again, in the near-future?" she asked, her voice slightly thick.

"I do not know. I will return when I find what I am looking for. Goodbye, Robin. 'Til all are one." he said, before leaping into the air and transforming into a large alien jet, shooting off into space. A single blue-tinted tear slid down Robin's pale face.

* * *

June Darby was just getting off her night-shift at work when she heard her phone ring.

_'Unknown Number.. who could it be?'_ she wondered, answering.

"Hello?"

_'Aunt June?'_ a female voice whimpered, thick with tears.

"Who is this?" she asked, worried.

_'It's Robin! Robin Summers!'_

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you okay?" she asked softly, hearing her niece's whispering sobs.

_'D-dad...raped me..'_ Robin stuttered out. June froze.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice serious, with an undertone of anger.

_'I'm at the payphone by KO drive-in.'_ she answered.

"I'm on my way to pick you up now, sweetheart. Just hang in there, alright?" she said, pulling out of the parking lot of the hospital and speeding towards the aforementioned payphone.

_'O-okay. I'll see you soon.'_

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Robin had broken into a sprint the moment she could no longer see the silver jet, and when she'd reached the payphone, it took her several tries with shaking hands to dial her aunt's number. Now, she was sitting on the curb, shaking and hyperventilating as the panic and fear that the robot had driven away for the past two days came onto her quickly and strongly. She saw her aunt's car pull up, and moments later she emerged from it, enveloping her in a hug.

"Robin... _are you okay_?" she asked quietly. In the night, all June could see that was different about her niece was her skin tone, and that her hair was darker, but she couldn't see any distinct colours.

"I-I'm fine, Aunt June. Just tired, and sore.." Robin whispered. June nodded, and helped her up, though she didn't need it, and led her to the car.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asked as she started the car up. Robin hid her fear well as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, just tired, and sore from walking here." she repeated, though that wasn't why she was sore. The robot had explained that there would be slight soreness from the transformation, at least for a little while.

"Jack, can you get the spare bedroom ready? We have a surprise guest." June said into her cell-phone.

_'Okay mom. Who is it?'_ her son asked on the other end of the line.

"You'll see. We'll see you when we get there. I love you."

_'Love you too, mom. Bye.'_

Then the call ended.

* * *

Jack was waiting on the front steps when June pulled into the garage, chuckling slightly at the excitement he was practically radiating.

"Jack, this is your cousin, Robin Summers. I don't think you two have met before." he said, and only then did she notice her niece's hair and eyes. She gave her aunt a sheepish look.

"Don't ask, because I don't know." she lied convincingly.

"I like it. It looks cool." Jack said, grinning as he tugged lightly on one of the curls. Robin grinned, smacking his hand away playfully.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." she said, shaking her cousin's hand.

That night, after Robin had a shower, she sat in the spare bedroom, and stared out her window at the stars. The memory of the silver robot was still fresh in her mind, and she missed him already.

_'I hope I'll see you soon..'_ she thought.

* * *

_A/N: I give total credit for the idea of the 'Promised Mate' thing to Indigo Ninja and Link's Rose, and their fanfiction Transformers Prime: Together Again. And the idea of turning a mortal into an android goes to Mistress Megatron and her fanfiction Begging for Mercy._


	3. Chapter 1: This is Me

_Disclaimers: Transformers Prime © Hasbro._

_Dance Routine belongs to original dancer: www . youtube watch?v=oM9N9Exnrbg_

* * *

Chapter 1 - This is Me

_'Welcome to KO Drive in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?'_ I heard my cousin/adoptive brother's voice drone. I grinned.

"Yeah, I'll take my usual order with a side of my brother." I said, grinning. There was a weak laugh from the speaker.

_'Hey Kat. I'm off my shift in five minutes, okay?'_

"Sure thing, bro. I'll be up front." I said.

Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Katherine Darby, but I used to be Robin Summers. Three years ago, my life changed forever, in more than one way. I'll tell you the big ones first. The first and foremost life-changing; I met an alien. No, it wasn't green, and it didn't say_ 'Take me to your leader, earthling'_. He was actually really nice, but he left the planet the night after I met him, after turning me into an android of some sort, using technology from his lost home world. The second life-changing event, was that my Aunt legally adopted me, making me a Darby instead of a Summers, after putting my dad in prison for rape and attempted murder. I also had my first name legally changed to Katherine. It was like a fresh start in Jasper. New name, new body, new mind.

Anyways, I stopped outside the front door of the diner, when I remembered something. I quickly walked inside.

"Cancel that order Jackie, I gotta get to practice!" I called to my brother before dashing out the door again, hopping onto my scooter and driving towards the school. There was a talent show coming up - it was even going to be on TV! - and I had to practice my song-and-dance routine.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Josh. I was sidetracked, visiting my brother at work." I apologized to the Talent Show coordinator. He just nodded his head.

"S'all good. Now, let's see what you got for me. I see you're doing two separate acts?"

"Yep. First one is a dance routine, second one is a song." I explained. He nodded.

"Okay, let's see the dance routine first." he said, and I jumped onto the stage. I reached into my pocket, pretending to press play on the song, while tapping into the speaker system with my processor, playing the correct song. Your Love is my Drug, by Kesha.

* * *

"Amazing job, Kat! You totally nailed it!" Jack complimented with a grin. He'd come in mid-way during my dance routine. I shot him a thumbs-up before going to the song I was gonna sing.

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_  
_What will become of my dear friend_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever... end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_Ohhhhhhh_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become..._  
_For I am not the one..._

I heard Jack's applause as I stopped the song, and I grinned at him, slipping onto the floor.

"See you tomorrow, Josh!" I called as we made our exit. He waved goodbye.

"So who's the significant other that song was meant for?" Jack asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, playfully smacking his arm.

"No-one you know." I said truthfully, praying he wouldn't broach the subject. As stupid as it sounds, I'm pretty sure I have feelings for the silver robot that I met, those long three years ago. I wouldn't quite call it love, but there was _something_ there. _Three years.._

"Has it really been that long?" I murmured to myself, looking to the sky.

"Huh?" Jack said, confused.

"What? Oh, it's already been three years since I came to live with you and mom. Actually it's been two years, eleven months, and 30 days, but close enough ." I explained.

After Aunt June adopted me, I'd taken to calling her mom, since I hadn't really known mine well. I mean, she died after giving birth to me, after all..

"I'm surprised you even remember that. And now, you're sixteen, I'm sixteen, you're gonna be a professional singer and I'm stuck at KO Drive-In." he pretended to rant. I laughed with him when he finished.

* * *

"Free at last, from school." I sighed, pretending to stretch my arms over my head. And, I wasn't looking where I was going, and got knocked over by Vince, the bully of the school.

"Watch where you're walking, freak!" he snapped. I tensed, glaring venomously at the redhead and clenching my hands into fists.

"Kat, leave it alone.." Jack whispered to me. But I didn't _want_ to_ leave it alone_. I raised my hands in a fighting stance, and Vince snorted disdainfully.

"Make your move. Or are you too chicken to hit a girl?" I sneered. That _obviously_ hit a nerve, because Vince froze, before lunging wildly, while I landed a well-placed kick to his groin, before walking away with Jack. A girl with two pink-streaked pigtails and a long braid on her back snickered.

"Sa-weet!" she exclaimed. I laughed, waving at the girl, who I recognized to be Miko Nakadai from my Art class.

"See you tomorrow, Miko." I called. She waved back, currently completely occupied by whatever she was doing. And it LOOKED like she was drawing a motorcycle. There was something..._off_ about it, and I realized it as my scanners_ (those things took me almost two years to figure out)_ picked up an unidentified energon signature. This motorcycle was one of them. I wondered if it was on the same side as the robot I'd met.

It also seemed I wasn't the only suspicious one, as I noticed my brother seemed rather edgy, as he talked with Raf Esquivel, a super-smart kid that went into our high school early. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously when a driverless yellow and black muscle car pulled up in front of my brother and Raf. Without hesitation, the kid climbed into it. But Jack didn't.

"Kat, something really weird is going on here.." he hissed.

"Coolest…bike…ever," Miko practically squealed as she drew the blue motorcycle…until she was interrupted by a phone call from her host parents, "Host parents? Ignore." She went to draw the bike again…only to discover that it was gone. Well, that's because it followed me and my brother into the alleyway.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" I demanded quietly. "And why am I getting energon readings from that bike..?" I muttered to myself, too quiet for him to hear.

"We need to talk." the bike said, looping around us and turning around, so it was facing us. I swear I jumped a foot in the air.

"Relax...Jack, is it? I just wanna talk to you and your sister," the bike reassured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack corrected bitterly. The human on the motorcycle disappeared, making my step back in surprise.

"Jack, there's a lot you don't understand," the bike told him.

"No. No. I get it. The first part about Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. What you need to understand is I don't want a whole bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!" Jack retorted as the bike transformed behind him. My eyes widened.

"Look, Jack, right? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime is requesting your presence in the first place. You may be in danger because you are one of the few – one of the only – who have ever seen us," the female robot told him. Then she looked to me. "And you may be in danger, merely because the Decepticons know you're close with Jack."

"Wait, Decepti-what?" I asked.

"Decepticon. They're what you'd call the _bad_-_guys_. And because Jack saw them yesterday, my team believes that he and anyone close to him will be in danger." the female explained. I recalled the word the other robot had used, femme.

"Okay, but I think I can handle myself, though I wouldn't mind meeting more of you guys." I said to the femme. "Hey, what's your name? It feels weird referring to you in my head as 'The Femme'." I asked.

"Arcee. We can discuss the rest of your questions at the base." she said.

Jack hesitated. "I don't know about this. What do you think, Kat?"

I shrugged, and another voice came from absolutely nowhere.

"Dude, what are you guys waiting for?" Oh crap. It was Miko. "Go with!"

"Scrap." was all Arcee said.

* * *

I can say this: Miko was having the time of her life on Arcee with Jack and I as we drove through the desert of Jasper, Nevada. Driving in front of us was the yellow muscle car with Raf riding inside in the back seat.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack demanded.

"Rules," Arcee answered.

"Hey. Wait! WHOA!" Jack shouted as we drove past a stop sign, straight towards a seemingly solid rock.

The rock face disappeared and the mechanical doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind. As soon as the yellow car and Arcee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. Miko gasped in amazement as we slowed down and entered the computer room.

"Whoa," Jack and Miko gasped as we faced more of these giant robots. I admit, even though I stayed almost completely quiet, I was beyond shocked.

"I thought there were _two_," the red and white robot said, obviously recalling an earlier conversation.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee stated dryly. I rolled my eyes._ 'If only you knew, Arcee. I'm not human.' _I thought.

"I'm Raf," Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in as she ran towards the large green robot, "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Bulkhead."

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking at 100 miles an hour, making Bulkhead a little nervous. I snickered.

"Sorry big guy. That's Miko Nakadai." I apologized. "And I'm Katherine Darby. This is my brother, Jack Darby." I introduced, gesturing to my brother.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet scoffed. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything, there was the sound - and feel - of earth-shakingly huge footsteps. I turned around hopefully, to where the footsteps came from, expecting to see the silver robot again. My hopeful expression dropped, when I saw a red, blue, and silver robot, slightly smaller than the one I'd met, and strangely friendly-looking.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as _Autobots_."

This robot's voice was a deep, leaderly baritone, and it carried the same ring of authority that the silver robot's voice had carried.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, taking a few steps forward. The red and blue robot didn't falter.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." he answered.

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee added, looking to Jack. I fixed him with a look that he didn't see.

"Okay..why are _they_ here?" he asked, referring to the Decepticons obviously. The red and blue robot knelt down. I had the strangest feeling he was this _Optimus Prime_ character that Arcee had mentioned earlier.

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our home planet is now uninhabitable, having been ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently.

"Foremost, over our world's supply of energon, the lifeblood and fuel of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike." the red and blue bot replied. I remembered the silver robot telling me of this. Oh, how I wished I knew his freaking name! That was something I'd been pondering since I discovered he even had a name.

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

That name, Megatron, sent a shiver down my spine. It sounded menacing. Just as I was about to ask my question, Miko sighed boredly.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?"

I glowered at her.

"You know, you could be a little more respectful!" I snapped at her, crossing my arms. Then I looked to the blue robot. "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us, other than a possible threat to our lives?" I asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." the robot explained gravely. I nodded my head, hiding my emotions as I asked my next question.

"How long, exactly, has Megatron been off the radar?" I inquired.

"Two years, eleven months, and thirty days, in your human terms." the red and white robot said boredly. I felt my blood - or whatever it was that I had now - run cold, as I froze. I had one, last question that needed to be answered.

"Wh-what does Megatron...look like?" I said, barely more than a whisper. The robots seemed confused. "Please. I need to know." I practically begged. Heaving a bored sigh, the red and white robot by the giant computer drew up an image. I stopped breathing, and my heart - spark, I reminded myself again - beat sped up, and it felt like a jackhammer was going off in my chest.

"Oh my god.." I breathed. The robot I was falling head-over-heels for, was the leader of the _bad guys_? "No.. that's just..no.." I murmured to myself. My head was spinning, and my heart- no, _spark_-beat was ringing in my ears.

"Woah, Kat, you okay?" I heard Jack ask. I shook my head, putting a hand to my forehead.

"I didn't tell you and mom the full truth, when I first got to Jasper.." I said quietly, before blacking out.

* * *

_A/N: Dramatic? Of course. So now Robin/Katherine knows the secret! And she changed her name. Review pretty please!_


	4. Chapter 2: Remember Me?

_Disclaimers: Transformers Prime © Hasbro._

Chapter 2 - Remember Me?

"What was _that_ about?" Miko asked as I flicked my eyes open. I was on the ground, and Jack was holding me up.

"I'll explain later." I looked to the red and blue bot. "So, would it be considered possible reality that now that we know about the Decepticons, they know about us?" I asked.

"That is correct."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack said, and I couldn't help but think his tone was dismissive. "Can we..go now?" he asked nervously. I sat up, on my feet in a second.

"Are you insane? I am living a dream here in 'Botswana' and I will not allow _you_ or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko said shortly. I nodded my agreement.

"It is best that you four remain under out watch. At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." the red bot said.

"I think it'd be safer for use to stick with these guys." I called in agreement.

"Traitor.." Jack muttered under his breath, obviously not meant for me to hear. I glowered.

"You don't _know _betrayal, Jack." I said in a low voice.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere else." the red and white bot said.

"Children? I'm turning _seventeen_in two months, buster!" I snapped at the bot, putting my hands on my hips.

"They have no protective shell!-"

"I disagree."

"-If they get underfoot they will go.._squish_." the robot tapped his foot on the ground once for emphasis.

"I resent that." I continued speaking.

"For the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said.

Out of nowhere, a big green light started flashing in tandem with an alarm of some sort. I enhanced the range on my audio receptors_ (that took forever to figure out)_and heard a helicopter approaching. Who, and what, was that, I wondered.

"It's a proximity sensor." I answered my brother's question I'd barely heard. "Somebody's landing on the roof."

"It's Agent Fowler.." Ratchet said, not sounding pleased.

"Wait, I thought we were the only humans that know of your existence." Jack said. I scoffed.

"If there's aliens on earth, the Government _obviously_knows, Jacky. I'm just gonna assume he's the human/bot relations liaison, and that we should hide before he gets down here."

"That would be in your best interest." Optimus agreed.

Immediately, Jack, Miko, Raf and I scrambled around the place looking for somewhere suitable to hide from this Agent Fowler. Special Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator. Did he look happy? No.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender-benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything you'd like to get off your tin chest, _Prime_?" Fowler began listing his complaints. _'Wow. So he's a down-to-business kind of guy. Hmmm…BORING!'_I thought.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus reassured the agent, though to me he sounded irritated as well.

"They're back, aren't there?" Fowler realized.

"If you're referring to the Decepticons, we have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable," Optimus answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler proclaimed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are the best – possibly, your only – defence against the Decepticon Threat," Optimus retorted.

"Says you," Fowler shot back.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use," Bulkhead interrupted as he grabbed one of Ratchet's inventions, ripped it off the console and crushed it, much to Ratchet's dismay.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" he exclaimed. I choked on laughter, biting my tongue to keep quiet.

"Enough." Optimus ordered before turning his attention to Fowler, "Military involvement will result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this, Prime. UNDER the radar," Fowler requested before leaving, "Or I will." Then I heard the elevator close behind him, and I stepped out of hiding first.

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead remarked.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be," Optimus told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to be an asswipe to you guys." I commented, going up the stairs beside me so I was closer to their height.

"So what was the big deal over Megatron earlier, kid?" Arcee asked, disregarding my rude comment. I sighed, not wanting to explain it, knowing now that he was their biggest enemy.

"Um, I may, or may not have met him..three years ago.." I said awkwardly, looking to the floor as I shuffled my foot slightly. I didn't want to see their reactions, especially not my brother's.

"What? When?" said brother demanded, tilting my face up to look him in the eye.

"The day before I met you." I said quietly, ashamed of my infatuation with the evil mech. Before anybody could say anything else, there was a beeping noise coming from the screen.

"Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online!" Ratchet announced.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. Her question was ignored.

"That's impossible." I said at the same time Optimus asked, "How is this possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shock full of them," Ratchet grumbled.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," Arcee trailed off. I could see Arcee cared for this Cliffjumper guy.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it," Optimus remarked. He nodded.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet," was the answer that came from both Optimus.

"Aw…" both Miko and Ratchet moaned in disappointment as some sort of swirly green portal was activated. Now was my chance, I thought, and snuck down the steps.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they transformed into their vehicle modes and they rolled out into the...thing, and I sprinted out after them, moments before it closed.

The GroundBridge arrived in the Decepticon Energon Mine and coming out of it were Optimus, Arcee, the yellow guy, and Bulkhead. Immediately, they transformed and activated their guns in case they were attacked by Decepticons upon arrival. However, that's not the case. I quickly ducked behind a strange blue rock, so as to not be seen.

"Energon mine," Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunnelling here for some time," Optimus replied. They observed the creepy drone dudes from behind a large rock, before they took action.

"Let's find Cliffjumper," Optimus proclaimed as they prepared to fire. Together, they all approached the Decepticon dones. As soon as they did, a fire battle started. One took his drill directly towards them…until it got smashed in by Bulkhead. As they fired shots, they advanced. They were driven by their desperation. They desperation to find Cliffjumper before the Decepticons did something horrible to their comrade. Arcee avoided shots and fired her own back, taking down a few Decepticons with her good old hands and feet in the process.

Basically, the drones never stood a chance against the Autobots.

As the battle dragged on, I snuck along the outside, hiding behind energon crystals as needed, until I came to what seemed to be the main atrium. There was a large warship up top, and it had some sort of elevator extending down to the ground.

I was quite surprised when hundreds of blasters went off at once, all headed to someplace behind me. I noticed that the Autobots were there.

I picked up a radio frequency of some sort, and tapped into it so I could hear as I took cover behind a large rock. I was slowly sneaking back to where we'd come from. There was no telling when they'd call retreat.

_"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."_

_"Optimus?"_a familiar voice asked.

_"Yes, as well as a peculiar human femme."_

Oh shit, I'd been seen.

_"Peculiar how?" _

_"She seems to emit an energon signal similar to your own, my liege, though she takes on human form."_

_"I see. I need more time to prepare an appropiate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure,"_Megatron instructed.

_"But the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!"_

_"Then blow the mines!"_he snapped.

"No!" I accidentally spoke out loud.

_"Who is this? Identify yourself!"_the annoying unnamed Decepticon ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hopefully more important to Megatron than you are." I retorted with a scowl.

_"Robin..?_" I heard Megatron ask, surprised.

"Ding ding, we have a winner, but it's Katherine now." I said sarcastically. "I waited for you, but I can't believe I fell for you, when I hardly even knew who you really were..." I said, much softer now. Then I cut the connection, and returned to my fight-or-flight mindset, darting towards the smaller portion of the cave. I was back inside.

I continued to sprint past the offlined bodies of the drones, until I reached the place where the bridge thing had opened. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and dialled Jack.

_"Kat, where are you? How did you even get through? There's no service."_Jack demanded instantly.

"I'll explain when I get back. Can you tell Ratchet to open that swirly bridge thing?" I asked impatiently. "Same place it was opened before." I added. There was a sigh, before the swirling portal opened, and I didn't waste any time going through.

"What were you _thinking_?" Jack demanded the moment the thing closed. I shrugged.

"I wanted to come along." I said, as though I hadn't done something completely idiotic just now.

"For what reason? Do you not understand that the Decepticons could have easily killed you, had they discovered you?" Ratchet demanded. I stopped for a moment, contemplating my options.

_'May as well just get it over with quick. They deserve to know.'_I thought. Then I made my decision.

"They wouldn't have killed me. Not while I have this on me." I said, lifting the back of my shirt. Ratchet gasped, just as Optimus commed the base.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" he ordered. Ratchet did so without a word, looking furious with me. The bots entered moments after the thing opened, and he shut it the moment they were through, stopping the explosion that was chasing them from entering.

"Cutting it kinda close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked, causing the five Autobots who went out to battle to lower their heads sadly.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko immediately began asking her friends.

"Look," Arcee growled.

"Hey, hey, Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack suggested as he guided Miko away.

"Seriously?" was all Miko said.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked. Arcee crossed her arms, suddenly looking very small and..broken.

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore.." she said quietly. "He was mutated.. Butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war!" Suddenly, Arcee's legs gave out from beneath her.

"'Cee! You okay?" I called.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." she replied.

"Robots who get dizzy..?" I heard Miko whisper.

"Robots with emotions.." Raf continued.

"Robots..who can die.." Jack finished, amazed, and sad. Ratchet scanned Arcee, and found a strange purple substance on her hand. After taking a sample, he ordered her to the decontamination showers.

After Bumblebee scooped Arcee into his arms, Ratchet guided the two of them to the decontamination showers.

"Optimus, I hate to bug. But…no bars," Jack waved his phone in front of Optimus' face to prove his point.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves," Optimus explained to Jack.

"Well, if I don't call my mum, like NOW, I'm pretty sure the cops will come looking for me and Kat." Jack told Optimus.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked worriedly as he bent down so he was eye-to-eye with the others, while I stayed off to the side, trying to blend in with the drab silo walls. But then, not the easiest thing to do when your skin is whiter than a vampire and your hair is purple.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10pm," Jack corrected.

"I'd better get home too. Or I'll be grounded for a year," Raf piped in.

"Earth customs. I haven't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"AWESOME! MY HOST PARENTS WILL FREAK!" Miko cheered.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form," Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it," Bulkhead nodded, earning a disappointed whine from Miko.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus then said. "Ratchet?"

"Busy," Ratchet waved him off as Arcee walked out of the showers.

"Arcee, if you feel up to it, you'll accompany Jack and Katherine." Optimus decided.

"Still dizzy," Arcee informed Optimus.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet butted in.

I rolled my eyes, but as Ratchet looked to me with a suspicious gleam in his optics, I knew I was in serious shit now. _'God freakin' help me.'_I thought as he called Optimus over.

"Jack, you and Arcee shall depart now. Optimus will transport your sister home. First we need to speak with her." Ratchet said. I watched as my brother reluctantly mounted Arcee, and she drove off. Soon, it was just me, Optimus, and Ratchet. I wasn't sure who I was more scared of.

"Care to explain why you have the insignia of the Decepticons on your back?" Ratchet said sternly. I looked up to him, and control of my mouth broke.

"I-swear-to-god-I'm-not-a-spy! Megatron-gave-me-that-when-I-first-met-him. He-did-it-to-keep-me-safe-from-the-Decepticons-if-I-ever-met-them!" I said quicker than I've ever talked, and I instinctively flinched back when Optimus reached for me. I wasn't able to hold back the smallest of whimpers in my absolute fear.

"Optimus, why would Megatron.." Ratchet trailed off. I felt a gentle touch to the strange mark I'd found on my chest. It was some sort of character in a language, but it wasn't Japanese, or Chinese, or any variation of Asian writing, so at the time I'd deduced that it was from the robot - who I now know as Megatron.

_"'Promised Mate'_... It would appear Megatron imprinted upon Katherine, to be his future mate."

I blinked, waiting for the punchline. Nothing came, and it appeared that they were waiting for me to say something. I didn't say anything for a long time. Then I came to a decision, putting the memories away in the back of my processor.

"I need to go home." I said, walking down the stairs numbly. I got into Optimus' cab, and then allowed myself to zone out, digging through my memories, comparing the Megatron I'd personally talked to when I was younger, to the one that had been described by the Autobots, and that I'd spoken to over a comm-link to mere minutes earlier.

I didn't come out of my files until Optimus indicated we were at my house. I said a quiet thank-you, before rushing across the path and nimbly jumping into my open window. I flashed Optimus a thumbs-up and he drove away. I sighed in relief when I realized I wasn't caught, and promptly got into my pyjamas and went into recharge.

* * *

_A/N: So, yeah. I didn't know what to do for this last bit, so it's kind of a crappy ending. REVIEW PLZ!_


	5. Chapter 3: Why?

_Disclaimers: Transformers Prime © Hasbro._

Chapter 3 - Why?

The next morning, Jack and I were awakened by Arcee revving her engine in the garage. My first thought was 'Mom won't be happy if she's woken up.'' So, Jack and I raced to the garage to hush her roaring engine.

"Are you _crazy_? You'll wake up Mom!" Jack whisper-yelled to Arcee.

"Grab your helmets. It's go time," Arcee announced.

"Are you _kidding_? It's Saturday!" I moaned.

"You two can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Cartoons? We're teenagers," I scoffed as we left.

"Make sure you leave a note for your mum! She worries!" Arcee called after us.

"Ya think?" was the response I gave Arcee.

* * *

"Tighten your grip, you two," Arcee warned.

I yelled in surprise as Arcee took off suddenly. Of course, per her advice, Jack and I held on tight. After travelling a little bit down the road, Arcee did some wheelies and other cool tricks. I wasn't sure whether to be surprised that we were actually doing this, impressed with the skills Arcee possessed in her vehicle mode (among her bot-kicking skills in her bipedal form) or amazed about the fact that we were actually doing this. But one thing's for certain: I'm relieved about the fact that Jack ACTUALLY has a helmet on this time per mom's request.

Because I didn't want to get in trouble for riding without a helmet if one of us accidentally fell off.

"Hey! What's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at," Arcee smirked.

"Oh, bring it!" Jack challenged as we travelled further down the stretch of road.

* * *

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jack enthused as we hopped off Arcee.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked bee.

"Sa-weet!" Miko squealed.

"Autobots, prepare to…" Optimus trailed off when he noticed us.

"Roll out?" Arcee offered him.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communication range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge," Optimus decided.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss," Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He never picks me. Besides, Arcee is his second-in-command. If something wore to happen to him, Arcee would be in charge of Team Prime." Bulkhead remarked. I rolled my eyes, but continued to play the part of the silent observer.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another." Arcee protested.

"I resent that!" I called, crossing my arms indignantly. So much for silent observer...

"Behave Kat." Jack hissed, elbowing my ribs lightly. I glowered at him.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee reminded Optimus.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet piped in. I snickered, but then began to wonder how old he _was_, how old they _all_ were.

"For the moment, it's only reconiscence," Optimus reassured her. Why did I have the feeling that Arcee and Optimus had secret feelings for each other? Who knows...

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out," Optimus instructed.

"Wait, Optimus!" I called. He looked to me, and I motioned for him to come closer. "Can I come with you? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal. Besides, my brother's still in the mood to spaz on me." I whispered. He hesitated for a moment.

"I will allow your request on the condition that you follow my orders." he said. I nodded my head. "Then I allow you to accompany us." he said.

"Aw, why does she get to go?" Miko whined. _'Get it over with, like a band-aid._' I thought to myself.

"Because I'm not human. I'm less liable to get hurt than any of you are." I called, walking through the bridge. Exclaimations of surprise followed my statement, as I could hear.

"That probably could have gone better." I said, as Optimus picked me up in his hand. It would have been disorienting if it didn't feel so familiar.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked the blue and red bot.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy," Optimus answered.

"On Earth? You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Once again, the silent observer.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?" Optimus asked.

"Of course. It's the reason Energon deposits EXIST on planets like this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to rage on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus finished gravely. Well THAT didn't sound good.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong." Ratchet confessed to Optimus. Then I heard a strange noise in the air, and I looked to the sky, searching for the source.

I gasped, my heart -_**spark**_- jumping erratically in my chest when I saw a familiar jet flying through the air, transforming into a familiar silver and purple robot. It was embarrassing, considering I knew Optimus and Ratchet could hear it, since I was sitting on Optimus' shoulder.

"Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convelessing in a scrap yard by now." Megatron remarked.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a checkup?" Ratchet suggested as he punched his fist into his hand.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end," Megatron yelled, a tone of victory in his voice.

"No! Don't you _dare_!" I screamed from Optimus' shoulder. I saw as Megatron's now-violet optics zeroed in on me, before they narrowed.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this matter alone, Robin." he said, a warning in his voice.

_"IT'S KATHERINE_!" I shrieked. "And if you'd _been_ here when I _needed_ you, you would have _known_ that!"

After the rape ordeal, I'd felt lower than dirt. Once, Jack caught me attempting suicide, even if I knew it wouldn't work. I'd been depressed, and feeling more alienated from my own kind than before. Not that being an android didn't have its perks, of course.

I saw a pained look flash across Megatron's face, before his scarred lips curled into a sneer.

"Very well then, _Katherine_, accept the fate that goes to all Autobots and Autobot allies!" he roared, and hurled the purple energon into the ground. Something told me that didn't bode well for us. Well, more specifically me. I felt my eyes welling with tears as I looked to Megatron. He was looking back at me, an unfathomable emotion in his optics.

"Why?" I whispered. He said nothing, and I saw the purple glow was spreading across the once-battlefield, animating the extinguished cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

"Rise, my army!"

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet whispered. The undead bots surrounded us.

"_Behold, the power of __**Dark Energon**_!"

We were in such deep shit right now. God and Primus help us all..

* * *

_A/N: Title make sense now? Hope so. What do you think of Katherine? I need to know this stuff, peoples!_


	6. Chapter 4: Captured

_Disclaimers: Transformers Prime © Hasbro._

_Warning: OOC Megatron._

Chapter 4: Captured

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors, and his own..." Ratchet growled, backing away from the zombie-like bots.

"Not even the dead are free of his war-mongering." Optimus said in agreement. I couldn't help the fact that I was crying. I thought I knew this bot- _no, this __**Con**_ -but you can only know a person so well when you only knew them for two days.

"Symbiosis.. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army..." I heard him say quietly, the eerie purple glow still on his plating, and his optics. "Destroy the Autobots, and bring the android to me!" he ordered, and my blood- _**energon**_-went cold again.

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!_" I screeched angrily as Optimus and Ratchet began firing upon the undead bots and cons. "If you _really_ cared about me and my feelings, you wouldn't be doing this! Don't I matter to you, or does this symbol mean _nothing_?!" I snarled, pulling down the neckline of my shirt to reveal the glyph. Pain flashed in the Con's optics, and it fueled my anger.

"Ratchet, take Katherine and retreat! Bridge yourselves back to base!" Optimus called.

"No. I shall stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over..." Ratchet said, firmly and severely, before he and Optimus both engaged in combat with the zombies, while I was left on a rock face that was a '_Safe_' height away from the zombies' reach.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better!" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Be careful!" I called to them. They gave the slightest of nods in affirmation. Out of nowhere, I felt something lifting me into the air. A freaking spider-con. I shrieked in fear, struggling to get away from the creepy thing, but it was too strong.

"Katherine!" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus _watch out_!" I screamed, and Ratchet barely took out one of the zombies just before it could have taken Optimus' head off.

"Put me DOWN you eight-legged freak!" I shrieked at the spider-bot, but was ignored.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you and your medic fall, you too shall also join my army, Optimus Prime!" Megatron sneered. I scowled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it.." I muttered, my voice a low growl as I swung my leg up, kicking the spider bot in it's single optic, startling it enough for it to drop me. I almost ran down the cliff to help, when it hit me. I had _No. Fucking. Weapon_. "Damn it!" I cursed, and felt myself being picked up once again by the spider con. I growled at it irritably, and I was struck by how metallic the noise sounded.

Megatron smirked as he picked me up, and I gnashed my teeth at him, squirming and struggling, but it was no use.

"So glad you could join me, Robin." he said nonchalantly, and I was forced to watch Optimus and Ratchet fight the undead army. I could feel the effects of the dark energon weakening my systems rapidly, and the last thing I saw was the effects of the dark energon affecting my two new bot friends, as I slowly began to pass out from the draining effects.

"_Fuck_.._you_.." I whispered just before passing out.

* * *

I came to with a jolt and the sound of screeching metal.

"Please Lord Megatron, I meant no- aagh!" a slightly familiar and annoying voice pleaded, being cut off by a loud slam of more metal-on-metal.

"I ordered you to await my command!" I heard Megatron snarl, and there was another slam. "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

I found myself on the floor, and I watched upside-down as the skinny winged mech shuffled back on his hands and feet, away from the approaching threat.

"My intentions were pure, master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus-"

I flinched slightly, but giggled, when Megatron slammed his foot onto the head and upper-chassis of the mech, completely dwarfing them.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand?_ DO YOU_!" he roared, pushing down harder. I feel horrible for admitting it, but I got a strange, twisted glee from the annoying mech's situation. I giggled again.

"Lord Megatron, I- ergh- will make things right, I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" At this news, Megatron lifted his foot from the mech's face, harshly pulling him up.

"Explain, Starscream. _Quickly_." he growled.

I coughed, revealing my presence and consciousness as I timidly approached the mech that apparently was to claim me as his mate. I wouldn't have had any objections to that, had he not been a power-hungry warlord responsible for the deaths of too many to count.

"Robin."

"It's _Katherine_, and I'd _like_ to go home, preferably _before_ my mom finds out I was kidnapped by an _alien_." I growled insistently. Megatron sighed, and glared back at the thin mech below him.

"I will deal with you later," he growled, standing up. Then he came over to me, picking me up and leaving the room quickly. As soon as we were in the empty hallway, his expression softened exponentially.

"I'm sorry, dear one." he said softly as he walked. I quirked an eyebrow.

"And you think that will make things better? Megatron..." I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe this was actually happening. "As much as I don't want to admit it, _I missed you_. A lot. Every night I watched, waiting for you to come back for me. I waited _years_, and you didn't show. Then, I met more of your kind through my brother, and I find out that you're nothing like the amazing, heroic, and _kind_ mech I'd made you out to be. Looks can certainly be deceiving, can't they?" I finished my sentence scathingly, a tearful glare on my face.

"I thought you had no siblings, and that your mother died when you were young."

"Yes, but my Aunt adopted me, and my cousin is now my brother. I'm not Robin Summers, I'm _Katherine Darby_." I retorted, not meeting his purple-opticed gaze. Then I couldn't help it anymore, and glared, instead of smiling like I wished to. "Robin died the day you left. I took her place. Since you left, I've never been hurt like... like before, ever again. Sure, I'm not as close with people as I used to be, but that's because people aren't worth trusting. Once I learned that, I made myself stronger than I was."

"By distancing yourself?" Megatron demanded. "Primus, child. Distancing yourself from your companions and family will do you no good. Remember, you will outlive them by many hundreds of your years, you should savor that time with them. I made that mistake before I was sent to the Gladiator pits, I will not allow my intended to do the same!" he snapped. I cringed slightly at his angered tone.

"Intended?" I whispered the unfamiliar word.

"The term our kind uses when referring to... our imprinted mates." Megatron explained. I sighed as my anger left me.

"I think you're the only person I can't stay mad at. I _should_ be furious, so why can't I be?" I murmured. I twitched when I heard my phone ring, and I'd never been more embarrassed than I was in that moment.

_'A data file has been sent to your mobile device.'_

Megatron stopped walking, and I could sense him gawking at my phone.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged, understanding why he was shocked.

"I used the audio from the memory-files in my head, figured out your speech pattern, and put my own words in, but it sounded like you." I explained as best as I could. I groaned, letting myself fall backwards onto the hard metal of Megatron's hand when I read the text.

_.::Where were you last night young lady, and why did you not come home? We need to talk. NOW. Home please.::._

"It's mom. Or, Aunt June. I came home late last night and left early this morning, so she thinks I didn't come home." I explained, sighing as I got a text from Jack next.

_.::Are you okay?! Optimus said you got kidnapped by Megatron!::._

I sighed, and prepared to answer both text messages.

**_.:: I DID come home, mom. You were just asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. I only came home a few minutes after you did, so am I not grounded?::._**

**_.::I'm fine, Jack, aside from a little headache and a bad case of the I-want-to-kick-somebody's-ass. Yes, I got kidnapped, but he won't hurt me. Don't ask questions, PLEASE. I'll explain when I get back, whenever that'll be. Love you bro.::._**

I leaned back so I was almost upside-down, looking at Megatron's face with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I _please_ go home?" I begged. He sighed, and I fervently hoped he would say yes. As much as I didn't mind seeing the side of him that drove away my depression temporarily, I'd much rather be at home, even if I did get grounded. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final 'No'. But it never came. I heard a familiar sound, and my eyes widened at the Ground Bridge in front of us.

"Do not expect me to acquiesce so easily next time I have you in my servo. Get out of my sight." he growled, setting me on the floor before walking back the way we'd come. I felt tears brimming in my eyes following the irrational surge of hurt I felt at his harsh words, but I ran through the bridge regardless, and it closed behind me. I found myself on the outskirts of Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Megs." I whispered sadly, before walking home.

* * *

A/N: So...I don't know what to say to this, other than many thanks to my reviewers and followers.


End file.
